


"You're everything to me"

by rafaelswaithe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, mentions of violence/injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelswaithe/pseuds/rafaelswaithe
Summary: Written based on the prompt "You're everything to me"





	"You're everything to me"

You weren’t sure how many times you’d checked your phone that night. It had to be on the upwards of ten or more in the span of a few hours. You couldn’t help it. You were waiting for something. Anything. All that you needed was the smallest bit of reassurance or confirmation that the job the Serpents went on earlier was finished, and Sweet Pea was okay.

Your knee bounced nervously as you checked your phone yet again, your lock screen of Sweet Pea smiling one of his rare smiles staring back at you, along with no new notifications. You stood from the couch then, beginning to pace the living room in the Serpent’s small trailer.

_Wait here, I’ll be back before you know it_ , he’d told you.

Still, the earlier words did nothing to comfort you as the hours continued to tick by. You thought of calling him, or Fangs, or anyone who might have an update about what was going on, but the last thing that you wanted to do was interrupt the job that FP had sent them on. The Serpent King was fair, but he ruled sternly.

Lifting your hand to push your hair back from your face, you looked up as you heard movement outside of the trailer. You crossed the room, hand moving to grab the bat that Sweet Pea kept on hand, just in case you had to defend yourself.

The door handle jiggled, then the door swung open, Fangs’ voice immediately filling the room. “Y/N, come give me a hand. Help me get him to the couch.”

Your brow furrowed in confusion, but you dropped the bat and moved forward at Fangs’ request, seeing as he shuffled into the trailer, Sweet Pea’s arm swung over his shoulders, the smaller Serpent supporting a chunk of the larger one’s weight.

“Pea,” you breathed, moving to his other side, your arm circling around his waist and helping Fangs haul him to the couch.

“I’m fine,” he muttered, though you could already see the cuts and bruises forming on his skin.

Once the two of you had gotten Sweet Pea onto the couch, Fangs sighed, stepping back as he placed his hands against his hips, watching as you moved to your boyfriend’s side, gently pushing his hair from his face.

“What happened?” you asked, looking toward Fangs for an answer.

Fangs shook his head, “Ghoulies. They jumped us on our way back. FP told him to fall back, but he was on a roll, and a few were on him before we could get to him.”

You frowned as Fangs spoke, looking back toward Sweet Pea. “Sweets…” you sighed, and he responded by letting out a little groan, hearing the tone of your voice, knowing that he was likely in for a lecture.

Fangs spoke up again, “He’ll be alright. I don’t think anything’s broken, just bruised. His ego may need a bit of patching up,” he teased with a little smirk, and you shook your head.

“I’ll leave you guys to it. If you need anything, call me,” he said, starting to move toward the door.

You nodded, giving Fangs a small smile, “Thank you for getting him home in one piece.”

Fangs grinned, “Anytime.”

Once Fangs had left, heading back to his own trailer, you turned back to Sweet Pea, pressing your lips together as you surveyed his injuries. “What were you thinking?” you asked, and he knew that he was in for it.

“Pea, you could have gotten yourself killed. You could have gotten the others killed. Why didn’t you just back down and fall back like FP said?” you spoke, your voice gaining volume as you went on, getting more and more worked up.

“Because,” he answered simply, expression hard, determined to hold his ground. He’d always been  _so_  stubborn.

You rolled your eyes at his petulant response, pulling away from him a bit further. “Because why?” you pressed.

“Because he threatened you!” he snapped, then cursed to himself as he realized he’d let his temper get the better of him, spilling what he’d been keeping secret.

“What?” you asked, crossing your arms and tilting your head. “What are you talking about?”

“Malachi, their leader, has had his guys watching the Serpents, looking for any sort of weakness. They found out that you’re mine.”

Your expression softened slightly at the mention of you being his weakness, and you shook your head, letting out a sigh, “I still don’t understand. How does it go from that to you getting your ass kicked because they threatened me? I feel like I’m missing something.”

Sweet Pea sighed, shifting on the couch, “I was going to fall back. They were only trying to stir shit and start a fight. Right as I started to get the hell out of there, he called out that he’d just find you if I wouldn’t face him. I lost it, Y/N.”

Your eyes cast down to the floor, and you bit down on your lip in the center, knowing that what he’d done was justified, though it may have not been the smartest thing. If the roles had been reversed, you’d have been just as bad off.

“FP and Tall Boy were already heading for the truck, and the guys they’d been up against went after me instead. Fangs jumped in and helped, and we did enough to get away, but…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “I couldn’t handle them threatening you like that.”

You nodded slowly, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before standing and moving across the trailer. You headed into the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit from off of the top of the refrigerator, and an ice pack from the freezer.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Rocky,” you teased half-heartedly, and he let out a short laugh before it turned into a groan, the male gripping his sore ribs.

A sympathetic pout moved over your lips, and you bit down on your lip. “Sorry, babe.”

He shook his head, letting you know that it was okay, and you moved forward, reaching to help him remove his jacket, and then his shirt so you could clean him up.

As you dressed his cuts and bruises, you could feel his eyes on you the whole time. The admiration and fondness that he felt for you was evident in his eyes, and as you placed a butterfly stitch over a cut on his cheek, his hands found your sides, pulling you in a bit closer.

Once you’d finished placing the stitch, your arms circled his neck, fingers carding gently through his dark hair as you rested your forehead against his.

“You know I love you, right?” he asked quietly, large hands trailing over your back, up and under your shirt.

You nodded, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against his swollen lips. “I know,” you murmured. “I just worry about you.”

Sweet Pea nodded, pulling you a bit closer to him. You were his whole world, and if he had to get his ass kicked by some Ghoulies to defend you, then that’s what he would do.

“Y/N, you’re everything to me. No matter what, I’ll always find a way back to you,” he spoke, fingertips tracing patterns over your spine beneath your shirt.

You swallowed hard at his admission, nodding. You knew what you were getting into when you started dating him. He was a Serpent, and he was loyal to his family. Sometimes, that meant he would be placed in dangerous situations. You would always worry, but as long as he came home to you at the end of the day, that was what mattered.

“I love you,” you spoke softly, arms carefully pulling him in closer still. “Just keep coming home to me, and we’ll be okay.”

Sweet Pea nodded, nuzzling his face against your neck, squeezing you close.

“Always.”


End file.
